Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy
Summary: Soul finally becomes a Death Scythe and is whisked away to complete more training. What will happen while he's gone? Will things change between the scythe and his meister? Based off of A** Back Home by Gym Class Heroes. SoMa


A/N: So I was listening to Pandora while playing around in my Soul Eater RP I made. (Please come join, we're still looking for people! The link is in my profile.) Soul and Maka are kind of hitting it off right now. I heard this song and immediately thought of them. Special shout-out to GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo (who plays Soul in the RP) for making my hatred for Soul disappear!

**PLEASE READ: This song fic is dedicated to Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End for making me aware of a 's newest plan. The site is now starting to take down all stories that contain song lyrics, intense violence, or lemons. If you believe this is wrong, then help us stand up for keeping the site the same. On July 23rd we're going to blackout this site, meaning we will not be logging on, reading stories, reviewing, or publishing any content. For me especially, this site has always been about posting your thoughts, no matter how crazy or inappropriate they are. If you want that freedom to live on, then please join me. I know it will be incredibly hard for some of us (myself included) who spend hours a day on here, but I think this could really make a difference. This songfic was added in spite of their plans; intended as my stand to keep things the same. Here's a link to a petition site (just take out the spaces), please use it. It takes only a few minutes to sign up and believe me, the numbers so far are very impressing. Spread the word and help us keep our site the same!

www. / petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song by Gym Class Heroes, I just borrowed the lyrics and the characters.

Maka watched in disbelief as Soul's motorcycle drove out of sight, the darkness making it impossible to see him anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she heaved a loud sob. She understood why he needed to leave, but that didn't make the pain of watching him go any easier.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
_

Her one and only wish was to make her weapon a Death Scythe, and, after years of hard work, she had finally accomplished that goal. Never had she realized what she would have to give up on her pursuit. She gladly donated the time, energy, and training. What she didn't expect was her weapon being taken from her as soon as they had finally conquered the task.

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close_

He had even dared to ask her if she planned on finding a new roommate. She laughed at him, and shook her head. After spending every day with him for the past few years, she highly doubted she could ever get used to having someone else in his place. Even his most annoying habits made her smile.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

She opened the door to her apartment and was overwhelmed with the feeling of being along before she was even able to step over the threshold.

SOULS POV

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing_

They had gone through so much on the road to taking him to this new level of power. Hell, they had even done all of the work twice thanks to that stupid cat, Blair. They were never told what to expect, only assuming that the work would end after they consumed the soul of the witch.

_And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't know what city I'm at  
Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall_

He had never considered that this would happen. She had worked so hard to train and prepare him to become a Death Scythe, so why would he assume that he would need so much additional experience? He was forced to travel the world for an unknown amount of time, training and preparing to be capable of being wielded by Lord Death himself.__

It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long,  
That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong

Any chance he would get, he would call her on the phone. The connection, though small, meant the world to the both of them. He could never provide her with the information he wished he could. That type of communication over an open line was a risk he could not take, no matter how much they both wished he could.

**MAKAS POV**

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home_

The months passed by slowly as she tried to become accustomed to living alone. If Soul had been anyone else, the adjustment may have been easier. But the lack of the loud, protective, and sometimes obnoxious boy was impossible to miss when performing the daily chores.

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close_

She held out on the hope that he would return soon. His room was left exactly the same as it had been the day that he left. All of the junk he had been too busy to pick up before he was rushed from the apartment was left alone. She knew the moment she cleaned and moved it all, he would become an even smaller part of her life.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

On the nights that she would miss him the most, that the pain was simply unbearable, she would sneak into his room. She would curl up under his sheets and breathe in the scent that wafted up from his pillow. Tears would fall from her eyes as she heard his voice in her head, constantly reminding her how "uncool" she was being.

**SOULS POV**_  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/g/gym_class_heroes/ass_back_ ]__  
And you've been nothing but amazing  
And I never take that for granted  
Half of these birds would have flew the coop  
But you, you truly understand it_

He missed the sound of her laugh, the sight of her smile, and even the feel of her dictionary on his head. She would often get stuffy on the phone and, though she tried to hide it, he could hear her start to cry when it came time to hang up. The things he would give to be there to cheer her up…

_And the fact you stood beside me,  
Every time you heard some bogusness  
You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it_

Weather it was the lack of knowing when they would get to hear each other again or the pain of living alone, he would never know. She would speak of their friends and the messages they would send, always wishing for his quick return. The few times he was brave enough to ask about the men in her life, he was always happy to hear that she just couldn't find any guys in town worthy of her time. Relief…the only way to properly express his feelings.__

Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk  
Like we don't hear what they saying  
Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk  
We'll just drive by and keep waving

He was sure there were guys around town, even if she did not feel the same or tell him about them. They had never dated, never made moves, never confessed emotions that had been bottled inside. What reason would she have for not pursuing one of the eligible bachelors? He was sure they had choice words to say about him, probably degrading him to capture her heart for their own. But every single time he called she was always there to pick up the phone.

_Cause you and I above all that  
Just let them wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it_

They had been partners for years; their dedication was indescribable. During their time together they had been through so much and had overcome countless obstacles. He tried to convince himself that this was just another one of those bridges that they had to cross. But the pain of not seeing her smiling face or bright emerald eyes made him wonder if this was really more than just a step towards completing their goal. What if this longing that he had to see her was about more than just missing their partnership?__

No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Let's go

**MAKAS POV**

She tried to act like everything was normal. In front of her friends, she would put on her happy face to appease them. However, even with the fake smile plastered on her face, her thoughts were consumed with mental pictures of him being wielded by meisters._ Her _weapon._ Her _Soul. Was he sharing the same thoughts? Did he lie in bed every night, wondering where she was and if she had someone else lying next to her?

_I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no  
_

The fear of him finding someone else shook her to her core and constantly replayed in her mind. She knew, without a doubt, that he would miss her…at least a little bit. But would he miss her in the way she was now missing him?

_I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone_

__As the months went on, the pain increased. She soon found herself sleeping in his bed every night, scared that his pillows would start to lose the scent of him. Every night she slept in one of his shirts, allowing herself to pretend that the fabric clinging to her body was his arms and that she was finally not alone anymore.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home_

The cordless phone lay on his bed stand as she curled up with her book. Every few pages she would look around, the scenery of his room both helping and hurting her broken heart. The shrill sound of the phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts. Her hand jolted forward, grabbing hold of the receiver, and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" Her voice dripped with hope.__

I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close

"Hey, Maka?" His voice both calmed her and made her want to burst into tears at the same time. It had been a month since the last time she had heard it and the relief knowing that he was alright washed over her. "Yes?" She asked back, trying her best to sound as though she was not crying. Neither of them spoke as silence took over their conversation. The sound of metal clanging together pulled her from her thoughts as shock set in. His gruff voice broke the silence.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

"I'm home."

A/N: Aww, terrible ending! Don't hate me! Turns out that I didn't get to finish the way I had wanted, so I've decided to add another chapter. Should have it up soon! Please review…they make me post faster! And if you have any requests or suggestions, let me know those too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
